Traditional trading systems allow traders to pursue various investment schemes, including correlation trading. In correlation trading, an investor may buy or sell options on an index and on the individual constituents of the index. In addition, an investor may buy or sell variance swaps on the index and on the individual constituents. However, correlation trading is often complicated and is thus prohibitive to many investors.